


A Mother's Gift

by autumnlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlynn/pseuds/autumnlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa contemplates giving Draco what he wants for his birthday. Rated I for Incest and N for Narstabstion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Gift

"You haven't told me what you want for your birthday, Draco."

"I told you last week," he said with a smirk.

Narcissa stared at him across the sitting room. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable with -"

"Then get me a new shirt and be done with it," he said.

That had been two weeks ago. One week ago she finally mustered the courage to enter a very unsuspecting shop between Diagon and Knockturn. She asked the girl behind the counter where she might find what he wanted. The girl ducked beneath the counter, took out a rectangular black box and set it on the counter. Narcissa paid quickly, pulling her cloak further over her head lest anyone recognise her.

She apparated onto the top step of the manor and tucked the parcel into one of the cloak pockets before going inside. She hurried upstairs and locked herself inside her oversized wardrobe. Ripping off the brown paper she set it on the centre counter, knocking over a few of her prized hats in the process. She rewrapped it without bothering to open the box. _I suppose if it's what he wants_... Narcissa tied a silver ribbon over the black paper and tucked the gift into her knicker drawer. She let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.  _Seven more days_.

The days passed quickly. Party planning took up most of her time. Invitations, RSVPs, gown shopping, shoe shopping, picking out food and wine. Lucius was busy with business and trying to salvage his post Death Eater-Azkaban image. Two years in that forsaken place had surprisingly not tarnished his reputation by much. Although Narcissa was sure their fortune had something to do with it.

Between business and arse kissing he tried to save their marriage. Narcissa knew it was over. She loathed the sight of him. Was annoyed by every word he spoke. Their marriage was sliding down hill when the war started, shattered when Draco was punished for Lucius' failing, and completely over when he was emasculated in their own home.

The end had been sealed only a month after the war ended and Lucius had been locked away in Azkaban. She remembered it all too well and thought about it often. Late at night when Lucius was snoring and she was regretting not having moved out of their shared room. She'd pull her nightdress around her waist and slide her hand between her legs while she remembered what they did together.

_How Draco had pressed her roughly against a shelf of books in the library and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She had bitten down on his lip in surprise but it only seemed to encourage him further. He pinned her against the dusty books and pulled her face against his. He continued kissing her, not caring that she was frozen in shock. She remembered mumbling his name, over and over between one sided kisses until he stopped._

_Narcissa remembered how he looked. A vacant, cloudy expression filled his eyes as he stared back at her. It was gone. Whatever had made him an innocent boy was gone. Undoubtedly gone long before that but the realisation hit her then._

_How they got to the sofa she wasn't quite sure. She did remember that he sat down first and pulled her onto his lap. They kissed. Hot, long kisses as if they were making up for lost time. Her hands toyed with the buttons on his shirt as she ground against him. Loving the reaction she got as she grazed against his hardening cock._

_Draco unzipped her dress and let it pool around her waist. Practised hands unsnapped her bralette and threw it on the ground. She was glad she wasn't his first. She leaned into his hands as they cupped her pinched her nipples. Rolled them between his fingers. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he bit her neck._

_At some point he had gently pushed her from his body until she was standing in front of him. Draco pulled the rest of the dress away from his mother's body, leaving her in her stockings and knickers. She recalled him telling her to lay down and she did as he shed his clothing._

_She unashamedly spread her legs for her son and he knelt on the sofa between them. He peeled off her stockings and tugged down her knickers. Narcissa reached for his cock but he swatted her hand away. He spread her folds with his fingers and began to lick her gently. A gasp escaped her lips and she felt an arm snake around her lower body and felt his hand splayed across her lower abdomen. Draco's tongue delved into her and she writhed beneath him as she felt a finger enter her followed by a second._

_Narcissa moaned loudly as he fucked her with his fingers and she dug her foot into his thigh. Draco slung her other leg over his shoulder and sucked hard on her clit. She pulled his hair as she came._

_He kissed his way up her body, dragging his tongue between her breasts. Draco began kissing her mouth again as he teased her with his cock. She raised her hips a bit, trying to encourage him to stop teasing her. When she tried to reach a hand between them he pulled her hand away and entered her more roughly than she had anticipated._

" _Draco...darling...slower," she gasped, feeling the almost burning pain of him entering her too quickly. It had been too long. Far too long since she had been fucked properly._

_Draco slowed his pace and pushed her legs farther back. He thrust in and out of her, gradually increasing the rhythm. He squeezed her breasts as he kissed her roughly, almost amazed how natural it felt to be inside his own mother. Their moans and gasps echoed through the library._

_Narcissa dug her nails into his skin as her son continued to fuck her. "Oh gods...Draco..." She whimpered as his cock slid in and out of her wet cunt._

_Draco pulled her hair as he roughly fucked her. One's hips hitting the other's, reddening the skin which would leave tell tale bruises later. "Fuck-Cissa..." He felt his balls tighten. He grabbed one of her arms and put it between their bodies, encouraging her to touch herself. He could feel her cunt tighten around his cock as he came in her. She followed moments later, dragging her nails across his back._

Narcissa removed her come-coated fingers from her cunt and discreetly wiped them on her nightdress. Lucius shifted in his sleep, unaware his wife had just gotten off to the thought of their son fucking turned over and looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was well after midnight. Narcissa closed her eyes and sighed, hoping she could give her son everything he wanted.


End file.
